moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Yesterday (2019)
Yesterday is a 2019 British musical comedy film directed by Danny Boyle and written by Richard Curtis, from a story by Jack Barth and Curtis. The film stars Himesh Patel as a musician who, after an accident, finds himself as the only person who remembers The Beatles, and becomes famous taking credit for writing and performing their songs. Lily James, Ed Sheeran, and Kate McKinnon also star. The film had its world premiere at the Tribeca Film Festival on 4 May 2019, and was released on June 28, 2019. Synopsis Jack Malik is a struggling singer-songwriter from Clacton-on-Sea whose dreams of fame are rapidly fading, despite the fierce devotion and support of his childhood best friend, Ellie Appleton. Then, after a freak bus accident during a mysterious global blackout, Jack wakes up to find out that nobody else on Earth remembers The Beatles. With the assistance of his steel-hearted American agent, Debra, Jack rises to global fame by performing songs by the band. However, as his star rises, he risks losing Ellie — the one person who always believed in him. Cast *Himesh Patel as Jack Malik **Karma Sood as Young Jack *Lily James as Ellie Appleton **Jaimie Kollmer as Young Ellie *Kate McKinnon as Debra Hammer *Ed Sheeran as himself *Lamorne Morris as Head of Marketing *Sophia Di Martino as Carol *Joel Fry as Rocky *Ellise Chappell as Lucy *Harry Michell as Nick *Camille Chen as Wendy *Alexander Arnold as Gavin *James Corden as himself *Ana de Armas as Roxanne (cut from final edit) *Sanjeev Bhaskar as Jed Malik *Meera Syal as Shelia Malik *Karl Theobald as Terry Production In March 2018, it was announced that director Danny Boyle and writer Richard Curtis were working together on a musical comedy that would be set in the 1960s or 1970s and centre on "a struggling musician who thinks he's the only person who can remember The Beatles" with Himesh Patel cast in the lead role. Later that month, Lily James and Kate McKinnon joined the cast. Boyle informed the surviving members and widows of the band about the film and received a reply he described as "lovely" from Ringo Starr. In April 2018, Ed Sheeran joined the cast and would potentially also write new music for the film, which would also include Beatles songs. Sheeran was confirmed to star later that month, with Ana de Armas and Lamorne Morris joining the cast. In May 2018, Sophia Di Martino, Joel Fry and Harry Michell joined the cast. Filming began on 21 April 2018, with production in the United Kingdom starting on 26 April 2018, with scenes filmed all around Suffolk in Halesworth, Dunwich, Shingle Street, Latitude Festival and Clacton-on-Sea, Essex. A casting call was issued for extras in overnight scenes shot immediately after Sheeran's four consecutive concerts at the Principality Stadium in Cardiff, Wales in May 2018. A further 5,000 extras were also recruited to appear in scenes shot on Gorleston-on-Sea Beach in Norfolk in June 2018. Wembley Stadium was also used to film a concert scene. In February 2019, it was announced that the title of the film was Yesterday. It cost around $10 million to get the rights for the Beatles' songs to be featured in the film Release The film was initially set to be released on 13 September 2019 but was moved up to 28 June. It had its world premiere at the Tribeca Film Festival on 4 May 2019. A local premiere of the film took place at the Gorleston Palace cinema on 21 June 2019. 'Marketing' The first official trailer of the film was released on 12 February 2019. See also *''Jean-Philippe, a 2006 film with a similar premise 'Trailer' External links *Official website *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt8079248/ ''Yesterday] on IMDb *[https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/yesterday_2019 Yesterday] on Rotten Tomatoes Category:2019 films Category:2019 in film Category:English-language films Category:2010s musical comedy films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:Screenplays by Richard Curtis Category:Films directed by Danny Boyle Category:Films associated with the Beatles Category:British films Category:British musical comedy films Category:British fantasy films Category:Films about parallel universes Category:Working Title Films films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Alternate history films